Let's Get This Meeting Started
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Iggy is already having a bad day! Why did those idiots have to get involved and make it worse? Oh well...Wait what's wrong with the speakers? What hapened to the projectors? This would be a fun meeting.
1. Chapter 1

LATE! Arthur curse as he headed towards the meeting. _I'm late for being early! Someone will certainly arrive before me! _Arthur growled as he stepped into the elevator.

This morning had been utterly terrible. First, he had woken up on the left side of the bed rather than the right side. So he hadn't heard his alarm clock until one minute after his alarm so his entire day was thrown off balance. Because of this his shower had taken far to long and to add to that for some odd reason there was firecrackers in his toaster and they had caused it to EXPLODE! Frying his poor, poor eyebrows!

There was no way he was going to let anyone beat him to get to the meeting hall, even if all that had happened!

Grooming his eyebrows he stepped into the room. No one was there yet. Wait someone WAS there! A hooded figure hunched over in the corner flutzing around with the speakers that were used for presentations.

"Excuse me!" Arthur demanded bounding over to the man. "Are you permitted to be here? Are you listening? Where's your identification." The man didn't turn as he replied. But his voice was deep, sounded almost fake.

"I don't need to prove nothing to you! I'm just here cause someone said this speakers busted!" Arthur huffed.

"Alright." He gave in. "But you had best be out of here before the meeting started. Oh, and have that thing fixed!"

"Will do…Pipipi…"


	2. Chapter 2

"The meeting will now begin!" A loud booming German yelled.

"Ve~ Ludwig why do you have to yell?" Feliciano whined holding his ears.

"Shh!" Ludwig snapped. "Who will go first?" He demanded pounding his fist against a desk.

"I will!" Francis laughed smiling waving his hand in the air.

"Oh good lord." Arthur mumbled. Another thing to make his day go bad.

"Alright you have eight minutes starting…NOW!" Ludwig ordered. Francis stood up and put a CD into his laptop and plugged the laptop into the projector. A picture appeared on the screen and light music began playing in the background, he had at least fixed the speakers.

"Okay! As you can see here in France we are better than you-" Arthur toned out. Even though Francis had quizzes at the end of all his projects, he really didn't care. Then suddenly a picture of Arthur appeared on the screen and Francis started hysterically waving his arms. Arthur toned back in.

"I swear! I did not project this!" Arthur looked closer at the projection it was certainly him. But he was wearing VERY revealing clothing.

"Bloody hell?" Arthur demanded standing.

"Took you long enough…" Francis grumbled.

"What is this?" He groaned again only to receive a howl of laughter from Alfred.

"Look! Dude the pictures changing!" He laughed. It now revealed a picture of Antonio's butt.

"WHY?" Antonio yelled now joining Francis in waving his arms. "why?" He repeated.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ludwig yelled his very short patience going thin.

"Ludwig! Stop this nonsense!" Arthur pleaded.

"With pleasure!" Ludwig walked up and flicked the projector off…nothing happened. The picture just changed to a photo edited picture of Ludwig and Feliciano kissing.

"Nein!" Ludwig yelled dashing over to the wall and yanking the projectors electrical cord out of the wall.

"ARU WILL THE TERROR END!" Wang Yao demanded as a picture of him and Ivan appeared(No description needed). Ivan jumped. Natalia jolted up and punched a hole in the wall.

"_That wont stop me!" _an edited voice came out from over the speakers.

"Pardon me! But I do believe this has gone much to far!" Arthur snapped as a picture of Alfred pole dancing came to view.

"HEY!" Alfred snapped. "JERK! THAT'S MY SPEACIAL PICTURE!" He joked attempting to get a laugh from the situation.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped.

"Sorry…"

"Now! As Arthur was saying I demand that you take this projection down!" Ludwig growled.

"Like, noooo!" Felix whined as a picture of him in a very nerdy outfit appeared on the screen. He looked like he was about to die.

"Felix!" Toris demanded holding back his laughter.

"I like NEVER wore that!" Felix cried about to pull his hair out.

"I demand you stop this!" Natalia snarled as another picture appeared of Ivan.

"_Make me." _The voice tempted.

"Jerk." Alfred sniffed again


	3. Chapter 3

"Pipipi! This is awesome!" Gilbert smiled sitting back in his chair. Even Francis and Antonio, who had helped him set this prank up didn't know he would make fun of them too!

The door swung open. A very pissed off Vash stomped into the room riffle in hand. He aimed.

"Sooo… YOU are responsible for this." He frowned. Gilbert turned hands in the air.

"Pipipipi! This sucks! Antonio and Francis were involved!" Gilbert whimpered.

"I know!" Vash said as he tugged on a chain tied around his waist and a dazed looking Antonio and Francis stumbled in the chain tied around their wrists. "We used their heads to open the door when they yelled 'This wasn't part of the plan!' when a picture of them appeared." Gilbert cursed.

Never leave anything up to idiots.


End file.
